Avalugg
|} Avalugg (Japanese: クレベース Crebase) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 37. Biology Avalugg is a massive Pokémon seemingly formed entirely out of reflective ice. Its top half is flat, with three cracks, one before its stubby tail and two in between its four legs. These legs are cylindrical, and also sport purple cracks at its joints and in between its icy toes. Underneath each toe is a spike, similar to cleats. Large icicles hang from its underside, which nearly touch the ground. Avalugg's head is similar to its body, a cracked wedge of ice with a flattened upper surface. Its mouth has a large underbite, which opens up to reveal four small teeth and purple gums. The head has two white diamond-shaped "ears," and from its chin hangs three bulging spikes, resembling a beard. Bergmite are known to huddle on top of Avalugg's back, causing it to resemble an aircraft carrier made out of ice. Its cumbersome frame is as hard as steel, able to crush anything that stands in its way. In the anime Major appearances An Avalugg made its debut in All Hail the Ice Battlefield!, under the ownership of Wulfric. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wulfric uses an Avalugg in the , it was used to help the Gym Leaders and 's group get to Geosenge Town to and helped in the attempt to stop the Ultimate weapon from activating. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries huddle on its back make it look like an aircraft carrier made of ice.}} huddle on its back make it look like an aircraft carrier made of ice.}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 3}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 203}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20|*}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=713 |name2=Avalugg |type1-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Avalugg has the highest of all Pokémon. * Avalugg shares its with . They are both known as the Iceberg Pokémon. * Avalugg is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 514. * Avalugg is the heaviest Pokémon. Origin Avalugg appears to be based on a or a . It may be a representation of the submerged part of the iceberg, which is immense in comparison with the tip. Avalugg's typing and being likened to an may be a reference to , a plan conceived by the in to build an aircraft carrier from , a combination of ice and wood pulp. Its body also somewhat resembles a tortoise, or perhaps a rhinoceros, ceratopsian, or ankylosaur. Name origin Avalugg may be a combination of avalanche and lug (to carry or drag heavy objects, or a big/clumsy person). Crebase may be a combination of and base. In other languages and base |fr=Séracrawl|frmeaning=From and crawl |es=Avalugg|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Arktilas|demeaning=From and possibly |it=Avalugg|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=크레베이스 Keurebeiseu|komeaning=Based on its Japanese name; and |zh_yue=冰岩怪 Bīngngàahmgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=अवलुग्ग Avalugg|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Авалагг Avalagg|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Arktilas fr:Séracrawl it:Avalugg ja:クレベース pl:Avalugg zh:冰岩怪